


Zostań ze mną na zawsze

by Abelia_Lange



Series: Miłosne chwile, które zrobiły się zbyt ciemne. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Rihanna song, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Jealous Harry, Jealous Tom, Little hurt?, Little insane Harry, M/M, Obsession, Psychopaths In Love, Relationship Problems, Stalker Harry, Tom Needs a Hug, Tom is a little shit, Tom stalking Harry too, When it got so dark, Why Did I Write This?, he now everything
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelia_Lange/pseuds/Abelia_Lange
Summary: Harry wie, że Tom jest mu przeznaczony od razu, gdy go spotyka.To może zamienić się w małą obsesję.I dużo trupów zakopanych za domem.





	Zostań ze mną na zawsze

**Author's Note:**

> To nie miało być takie mroczne, przysięgam...  
> Początkowo chciałam napisać słodką drogę przez miłość, ale cóż. Najwyraźniej to nie dla mnie.  
> Inspirowane piosenką Rihanna- Stay
> 
>  
> 
> Wszystkie miejsca i postacie należą do J.K. Rowling

_All along it was a fever_   
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

Wiedziałem, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni od samego początku.

W momencie, gdy zobaczyłem Cię siedzącego na końcu stołu w Wielkiej Sali, podczas sortowania zapragnąłem dostać się do Slytherinu tylko po to, żeby móc na Ciebie patrzeć w każdej wolnej chwili.

Nigdy nie otrzymałem miłości.

Obserwowałem ludzi dających ją sobie nawzajem i zapamiętywałem te gesty, żeby kiedyś przekazać je komuś, kto na to zasłuży.

Tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś to był Ty.

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_   
_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Unikałeś wszystkich przez cały czas siedząc w bibliotece.

Czy widziałeś mnie obserwującego każdy twój ruch?

Inne dzieci gnębiły Cię, bo miałeś brudną krew. Dla mnie to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Tak samo, jak krew twoich oprawców na moich dłoniach.

Czy wiedziałeś, że to ja? Proszę, daj mi się do siebie trochę zbliżyć, ochronię Cię przed każdym.  
Jesteś tak cenny.

_Round and around and around and around we go_   
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

W drugim roku zacząłeś zabierać książki ze sobą i znikać w nieznane mi miejsca.

Oh, dlaczego uciekasz Tom?

Nie jesteś moją ofiarą, czy wiesz?

Trochę problemów z kaleczeniem tych wszystkich patrzących na Ciebie z pogardą. Dyrektor patrzy na mnie przeszywającym spojrzeniem za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi.

Ale to wszystko dla Ciebie, najdroższy. Powiedz mi, że to wiesz.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_

Rozmawialiśmy przed chwilą po raz pierwszy. Wpadłem na Ciebie, tym razem kompletnie niechcący! A ty zaproponowałeś uczenie się razem.

Czułem ciężar w podbrzuszu i ledwie zatrzymywałem powietrze w płucach.

Jesteś idealny. Twój głos sprawił, że moje oczy błyszczą. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałeś nawet jak mam na imię, ale spokojnie.

Mamy czas, kiedyś będziesz tylko mój i mój.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_It takes me all the way_   
_I want you to stay_

Od wtedy uczyliśmy się razem już każdego dnia.

Obserwowanie i zapamiętywanie twoich nawyków, ruchów twarzy i rumieńców na policzkach, gdy trafiłeś na coś interesującego, kompletnie mnie zabiło.

Czemu trzeci rok skończył się tak szybko? Znów odcięto mi tlen na całe dwa miesiące, a ja myślałem tylko o tobie i nas razem.

Na następne wakacje zatrzymam Cię przy sobie.

Dam Ci drugą połowę łóżka i odkryję wszystko, co lubisz jeść, żeby być dobrym partnerem, gdy już ze sobą będziemy.

Zakopałem zwłoki Averego za posiadłością po tym, gdy za długo na Ciebie patrzył.

Nikt nie będzie tęsknił.

_It's not much of a life you're living_   
_It's not just something you take, it's given_

Mój Tom, czy zawsze byłeś taki piękny?

Dorastanie robi Ci dobrze. Ale spokojnie, to nie twój wygląd mnie przyciągnął.

Twoja dusza zawołała mnie cztery lata temu.

Zacząłeś zbierać ludzi wokół siebie, jestem tak zazdrosny.

Mam ochotę rozerwać na kawałki każdego, kto się do ciebie zbliża.

Wiem, że to jakieś plany. To na pewno muszą być tylko głupie plany.

Nie zostawiłbyś mnie dla tych, od których Cię chroniłem, prawda?

_Round and around and around and around we go_   
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Dostałem mnóstwo czekoladek i listów na walentynki, widziałeś?

Dopilnowałem, żebyś widział.

Czy ty też czujesz tę burzę w krwiobiegu, gdy ktoś mnie ściga?

Powiedz mi, powiedz.

Nie chcę zmuszać Cię do niczego, ale ja też umiem grać ładnie, Thomas.

Znalazłem dziwny pokój w okresie mojej samotności. Pojawia się wtedy, kiedy tego chcę. W środku zmieniłem wystrój na twój pokój i leżąc na łóżku, myślałem o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś był tu ze mną.

Wróć do mnie, kochanie. Nie będę zły za twoją ignorancję przez cały ten czas.

Tylko wróć i powiedz, że już wiesz.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_

Dumbledore zatrzymał mnie w ostatni dzień w swoim biurze.

Nie wiem, skąd wiedział, jak mocno Cię kocham, ale opowiedział mi o tym, iż mieszkasz w sierocińcu.

Oh, mój Tom, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Moi rodzice też nie żyją, jesteśmy tak podobni. Czy cierpiałeś podczas przebywania w zimnych, szarych ścianach tego budynku?

Teraz jestem pewny, że, nawet jeśli się nie zgodzisz, porwę Cię i teleportuje razem ze mną do domu.

Starzec pod koniec zapytał, czy to miłość.

Odpowiedziałem mu,

Tak, to miłość.

Potem wciągnąłem Cię do mojej sypialni i przytulałem tak długo, aż razem zasnęliśmy.

Nie stawiałeś oporu.

Jesteś tak bardzo mój…

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_It takes me all the way_   
_I want you to stay_

Byłeś zły, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że wiem, ale widziałem tę ulgę narastającą w Twoich oczach.

Przez całe wakacje poznawaliśmy się coraz lepiej i spaliśmy zawsze w jednym łóżku. Jesteś taki ciepły.

Wyjawiłeś mi twój plan zostania Czarnym Panem, wtedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego się ode mnie odsunąłeś.

I kto by się spodziewał, że szalejesz na punkcie słodkich rzeczy?

Mój, mój.

Dla Ciebie opanowałem wszystkie rodzaje ciast i innych słodkości. Byłeś zawsze tak uroczo zawstydzony, gdy je przynosiłem, kiedy przekopywałeś się przez moją bibliotekę.

Na zwłokach zakopanych rok temu, posadziliśmy kwiaty.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_   
_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

Myślę tylko o Tobie. Czy to obsesja?

Wcześniej nie czułem nic, to takie piękne.

Mówisz do mnie tak pięknie w języku węży, chyba nigdy nie przyznam się, że wszystko rozumiem.

Zostałeś dziedzicem Slytherina, wszyscy nagle zaczęli upadać u Twoich stóp.

Znów mnie ignorujesz, czy jestem gorszy od twoich wyznawców?

Nie patrzysz już na mnie tak często, czy Ci się znudziłem?

Obawiam się, iż nie chce znać odpowiedzi, to złamałoby mi serce.

Zakleiłem pustkę po tobie jakimś chłopcem, chwila jak ma na imię?

Chyba Cedric.

Cóż, przynajmniej daje mi dużo miłości, widzę to w jego oczach. Słodkie słowa, szczotki palców, gdy siada obok mnie i kwiaty w osobności.

A ja jestem tak pusty bez twojej uwagi, że mam ochotę wsadzić mu do gardła te kwiaty i udusić. Nie zauważyłem, jak dużą uwagę przyciągamy. Od dziewczyn z czwartego roku usłyszałem zażalenia pod adresem zaklepania najpiękniejszych chłopców.

Nie spodziewałem się katastrofy, która nastąpi podczas obiadu.

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

Puchon zaprosił mnie na randkę przy wszystkich, dając mi pudełko z koronkowym dusikiem ze szmaragdem w kolorze moich oczu. Moje usta rozchyliły się, gdy mi go zakładał.

Pewnie byłem czerwony, przepraszam, nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Każdy patrzył na nas z rozczuleniem. Każdy oprócz Ciebie.

Nie wiem, kogo zabijałeś wzrokiem, ale gdy zwróciłem się w twoją stronę, pękły wszystkie okna.

Dlaczego mi to robisz, Tom?

_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Nigdy nie doszło do spotkania.

Diggory zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

A ty pocałowałeś mnie tego samego dnia.

Powietrze wokół nas było gorące. Nasza magia się ze sobą przeplatała.

Topiłem się w twoich dłoniach. Dlatego trzymałem Cię tak mocno za koszulę.

Byłem zachwycony, gdy mnie oznaczałeś, szeptałeś wszystkie brudne słowa i po prostu ze mną byłeś. Kazałem Ci obiecać, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz.

Obiecałeś.

Nie pamiętam, w którym momencie ciemność zasłoniła nasze splecione ze sobą ciała.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_   
_Something in the way you move_

Teraz zawsze jestem obok Ciebie.

Widzę wszystkie zazdrosne spojrzenia, gdy mnie całujesz. Zerknięcia na znaki, jakie na mnie zostawiasz, ale również na te, które ja pozostawiam na Tobie.

Oh, Tom.

Jestem w miłości tak mocno, że nie mogę powstrzymać się od tego, żeby Ci to mówić, kiedy tylko mogę,

Twoje oczy świecą wtedy czerwienią.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_   
_It takes me all the way_

Zostaniemy ze sobą na zawsze. Nie byłem przekonany do horkruksów zachowanych w jakichś przedmiotach.

Więc schowaliśmy część naszej duszy w sobie nawzajem.

Czuję teraz twoje uczucia, czy zawsze były takie intensywne?

Przygniatają moje serce.

Możliwość rozmowy z Tobą, nawet gdy jesteśmy na osobnych końcach szkoły, przeprowadza prąd po mojej skórze.

Szeptałem dziś do Ciebie w wężomowie, myślałem, iż już śpisz.

Przepraszam za mój nieopanowany śmiech.

Po prostu to włączyło Cię tak szybko, że miałem problemy z chodzeniem na następny dzień.

_I want you to stay, stay_   
_I want you to stay, ohhh_

Jedyne, co wiem na pewno to, to, że Cię Kocham

I nie pozwolę Ci odejść.

Nigdy.

**Author's Note:**

> Głęboko rozważam zrobienie tej historii z perspektywy Toma. Ktoś chętny?


End file.
